


The Holidays can be stressful

by Hannibalbabe92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Famous Harry, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Touching, stressed severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalbabe92/pseuds/Hannibalbabe92
Summary: Severus and Harry get ready to go to Molly's for the holidays. Severus has been stressed with various things and Harry tries to make it better.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 196





	The Holidays can be stressful

Severus had come back from working at his potions shop more frustrated than anything lately. He had been working on a new potion and it didn't seem to be going the way the man wanted it to and it was beginning to effect things at home. The first day he had been quieter than normal with Harry. He had asked about it but Severus hadn't went into too much detail about it. He only said that he was working on something. Harry had let it go with a small smile and kissed him. The second day, Severus had come home smelling of a burnt potion and covered in purple sludge. Harry hadn't said anything as the man went up to shower grumbling and brooding all the way. Harry made Severus a cup of tea and the man had thanked him. That night Harry held onto Severus a little extra just so he knew he was there. He needed Severus to be in a better mood if they were to go to Molly's for the holidays.

Harry was expecting Severus to be home any minute and he had food ready. All of Severus's favorite things. He had a whole night planned. He was going to make sure the man was relaxed. Harry put two glasses on the table when he heard the front door open and then slam just a few seconds later. He went to greet Severus who stood in the hall looking more annoyed than ever. But at least this time he didn't smell and wasn't covered in anything he wasn't supposed to be. Harry went to the man.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly. Severus nodded hugging Harry hard. Harry let him.   
"I hate the holidays. The ministry always asks for bigger potions in bulk around this time and then there are customers on top of it asking for custom potions. Which normally is fine but this year the Ministry is being difficult ." Severus explained. Harry nodded.   
"That explains your bad mood the last few days. You're off for the next few days, Right?" Harry asked softly.   
"Thankfully." Severus answered.  
"Good. Tonight, I am going to take care of you and then tomorrow we get to go and see Molly. She called earlier and she just can't wait to see you." Harry said running his fingers through Severus's hair soothingly.   
"I completely forgot we were supposed to be going over there." Severus said softly.   
"That's okay. You have been working so hard lately. Come. I made your favorite." Harry said leading the potions master into the kitchen. Severus was amazed to see that Harry had really gone all out and made his favorite things. That he had taken the time to really make all of it. Harry cooked dinner every night. But normally it was a general dinner that they both enjoyed. He kissed Harry.  
"Thank you." He said going to the table to sit.   
"It's no problem. Eat and then I have other pans for you." Harry promised sitting at the table across from him. Harry dished out their food and they began eating in a more comfortable silence than they had in days.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" Severus asked softly.   
"Everything right. Now shush." Harry said motioning for the man to eat. Severus did as instructed and enjoyed his dinner and Harry's company. They talked about mundane things other than what was stressing Severus out. They talked about Harry's day. They talked about Hermione being pregnant with Ron's second child and her odd cravings. Severus had actually laughed at that. It was good. Once they were finished with their dinner, Harry told Severus to go upstairs and wait for him in their bedroom. Severus again does as he was told. Once Harry is finished with putting the food away he goes upstairs and finds Severus sitting on the end of their bed waiting for him. Harry goes to him and undoes the man's tie and throws it to the chair on the other side of the room. He leans down kissing Severus letting the man's hands wander over his hips. Harry begins undoing Severus's shirt and takes it off of him throwing it to join the tie.   
"You need to relax, Sev. The holidays are stress enough without added things. And if the Ministry is going to continue to push you this way, They are going to have me to deal with." Harry said in a tone that made Severus shiver.   
"I have no doubt they would regret it." Severus said. Harry stepped away from Severus.  
"Bed." Harry ordered. Severus went willingly. Severus liked when Harry was like this. Their relationship was very much a give and take. Severus normally was the one who took care of things. Until he got like this. Then Harry stepped in and grounded him in various ways and made him remember how loved he was. Harry always let him know. But in times like this, he let him know a little extra. Harry followed Severus onto the bed and laid next to him. He pulled Severus into his arms and held him. Severus took it a step further and kissed Harry letting the younger man dominate the kiss. The kiss became heated and more intense as it went on. Harry undid the man's belt With one hand and snuck it into his slacks rubbing Severus's half hard cock through the fabric of his briefs. After the war, it had taken Harry so long to get Severus to open up to him. The man had been damaged by all the years of working for Voldemort and the traumas that went with it. So when he had Severus like this, he made sure to give the man everything he needed and more. Harry stroked Severus to full hardness.   
"Harry.." Severus whispered against the young man's lips.   
"Yes?" Harry asked.   
"I need to feel you. Please?" Severus asked.   
"Of course, My Love." Harry said kissing Severus again before moving to yank the man's slacks off. He knew what Severus needed and he was fully prepared to give it to him. Once Severus was bare in front of him, Harry leaned down and let his tongue flick over the head of Severus's weeping cock earning him a soft moan. That was one of Harry's favorite things about having Severus like this. All the years of experience with him and he had never expected him to be so vocal in bed. The sounds he made were addictive and Harry had found that he loved getting those sweet sounds from his potions master. As He took Severus into his mouth, he let his hand pet over and through Harry's hair in encouragement. He did his best to keep still but failed as he got closer and closer to orgasm.   
"Harry, Fuck, you have to stop." Severus begged. Harry did knowing when he did that exactly what it was he wanted. Harry moved up Severus's body placing kisses over various scars and marks from years of fights and then placed another to his lips. Harry reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Severus's preferred bottle of lubricant that he liked Harry to use on him.   
"How would you like it, Sev?" Harry asked before he did anything. He never wanted Severus to feel like he was telling him outright what to do. That was an issue for Severus. It wasn't how they were.   
"Just like this." Severus said. Harry nodded pouring a bit of lube out onto his fingers and letting his other hand gently spread Severus's thighs further giving him access to where he was wanted. He pushed a finger into Severus loving how tight he was. The man groaned in response to the stretch. He was gentle with Severus. For such a severe man he loved things soft and loving most times. And Harry was okay with that. He let Severus get used to the stretch before moving his finger at all. Severus nodded giving him full permission and Harry moved his finger finding his prostate making Severus moan and his hips buck in response. When Harry was confident he wasn't going to hurt Severus he added another finger continuing to stretch him and pulling those sweet moans from him. By the time he was up to three fingers Severus was nowhere near quiet anymore.  
"Harry, Please..I need it." Severus begged. Harry nodded again removing his fingers and slicking himself up. The push into Severus made both of them groan. Harry rested his forehead on Severus's taking a minute to get used to how tight he was.   
"Fuck, Sev." Harry whispered. Severus rubbed up and down Harry's back calming him before he came before either of them wanted him to. After a moment Harry kissed Severus and began thrusting into Severus deep. Constant moans came from the two as they chased their pleasure.   
"Harder, Harry, Please..." Severus begged tilting his hips up trying to get more of Harry's cock in him as deep as it would go. Harry took this hint and Sat up pushing Severus's thighs open a bit more and snapped his hips into the older man's earning him a broken moan of encouragement.   
"Oh, Severus. So beautiful like this." Harry moaned knowing Severus was close to coming. He continued his pace and wrapped his hand around Severus's cock and stroked him firmly. Harry loved the way the man's hips moved involuntarily seeking pleasure from both places and not being able to decide which he wanted more.  
"Oh, God, I'm going to come." Severus moaned.   
"Yes. Come for me, Baby. You deserve it." Harry moaned in encouragement. Seconds later Severus tightened around Harry and he shot his hot release over Harry's hand and up his own chest. A moment later Harry thrust hard into Severus Spilling his own release into him With a moan of Severus's name. Harry leaned down kissing Severus loving the way Severus continued to move his hips just enough to milk more cum from Harry. Once he was oversensitive Harry pulled out of his beloved and lid down next to him again. He pulled Severus close to him again just needing him there.  
"Thank you, Harry." Severus said kissing Harry again. Harry hummed in response.  
"Its my job to make sure you're happy, Professor." Harry said.   
"I love you." Severus said.  
"I love you too. So much." Harry said. Everything would be okay. Severus knew that because he had Harry. And as long as he had that, he didn't need anything else.


End file.
